One of the most persistent and aggravating tasks of parenting involves teaching children the habit of depositing their dirty clothing in a clothes hamper. The present invention overcomes this longstanding problem by providing a clothes hamper which is both convenient and fun to use.
In accordance with the invention, a backboard is configured and decorated to resemble a basketball backboard. Brackets are provided for securing the backboard to a convenient door, for example, the entryway door for a child's room, a closet door, a bathroom door, etc.
A hoop configured to resemble a basketball goal is mounted on the backboard and defines a clothes receiving aperture positioned in an offset relationship with respect to the backboard. A clothes receiving net in the form of an elongated tube is secured at one end to the hoop and is maintained in an open, clothes receiving configuration. The opposite end of the clothes receiving net is normally maintained in a closed condition by a drawstring.